


Surprise: Cat Impersonation

by midnightecho



Series: Surprise [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cat!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't quite used to Cas's animal impersonations.<br/>Set after Cas has reawoken in the mental hospital after taking on Sam's Lucifer problem and so he's a little funny in the head. But hey, that's why we love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise: Cat Impersonation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alonsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonsi/gifts).



> who has been off school today so this is to make her happy ♥ love youuu x

Dean caught his breath for the third time that hour. It wasn’t the fact that Cas was feet away from him every time he turned around that kept making him jump – that was becoming more and more frequent since he had woken up; to Dean it felt like he was doing at least twice as often as he had before taking Lucifer from Sam, and he had assumed that the angel’s... condition had something to do with it. But no, that wasn’t what he had to get used to; Dean was yet to get used to the character exploration, and today, Cas had decided to be a cat.

The angel had apparently grown tired of blowing light bulbs whenever his finger was pulled and had decided to explore the creatures he now took such an interest in – it was certainly interesting when he had assumed the persona of a bee: near constant buzzing, hovering in front of people’s faces and even attempts at stinging (Dean was sure he could’ve simply used and pointy appliance as a protruding stinger, but no, it had to be part of the angel’s vessel just as a bee’s stinger is part of its body).

But somehow a cat was worse. Mostly because this was now the third mouse he had dropped at Dean’s feet that day. That was what had made the hunter jump most, but as he glared at the angel, the only response he got was the most monotone and un-feline ‘meow’ he had ever heard.

Cas continued to grin as Dean dropped his gaze to the dead ball of fluff on the motel carpet.

“You gonna pick that up?” Dean asked.

Cas only blinked. His wide blue eyes were the one aspect of his appearance that was strikingly like the animal he impersonated, and as he gazed up at Dean with innocent shimmering orbs and a radiant smile, the hunter was suddenly reminded strongly of Puss In Boots and almost forgot to be mad.

He promptly cleared his throat and stepped forward to confront the rodent. “If you’re going to be a humanly-dimensioned cat at least use you human dimensions to clean up after yourself.”

Dean reached down and gripped the mouse’s tail between his thumb and forefinger and regarded it with a disgusted look as he straightened up. As he reached full height, he became extremely conscious of the fact that Cas had closed the metre between them and now stood far too close for anyone’s comfort. His face was angled towards Dean’s and he was fixing him with a relentless scrutiny, as though he could see into Dean’s soul. The hunter had to look away.

“Cas,” Dean warned in a low voice, very aware that he felt suddenly warmer – though whether from Cas’s body heat or his increased pulse he could no longer tell these days. “Personal space.”

After a moment, the angel dropped his intense gaze and slowly leaned towards Dean, closer and closer until he could feel his breath against his skin, until he – licked his friend on the cheek.

Dean stood frozen, his mouth a little agape partly from expectation and partly from surprise. He let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and blinked the confusion from his eyes hastily as the angel nuzzled his face against his shoulder. The hunter absent-mindedly stroked Cas’s hair, but when he began a human-sounding purr, Dean remembered his friend wasn’t a cat and made himself stop, realising how ridiculous the situation must look. He took a slow, reluctant step away from the angel, who proceeded to take a seat on the sofa and paw at the arm repeatedly.

Dean shook his head helplessly and turned to the door to dispose of Cas’s latest surprise.


End file.
